Worst day EVER
by purpledramagirl17
Summary: Brittany comes home after a horrible day at school and is a miserable wreck. How will Alvin cheer her up? Short, fluffy funny AxB fanfic I wrote for fun. Hope you like it!


Worst day EVER

**A/N: Alright. So I felt writing an Alvittany story that was both cute and fluffy but also funny because I know a lot of the stories I write on them tend to be a bit sappy. Before you read, you should know that the beginning is a bit boring since it just shows what Brittany is being put through but it gets way better I promise. If you don't like this, that is FINE. Just don't lecture me over it because I really don't wanna listen to someone ranting me about how bad my fanfics are. Otherwise, review away and even tho I don't need to say this, I'm gonna anyway. This is the CGI version like always. Enjoy!**

It all started on a Friday at West Eastman high. The sun was shining brightly and things couldn't have been going better for those there. Brittany had gotten there on time like always and everything seemed to be going just fine. She opened her locker to gather her things for class when she realized something was verywrong.

"Wait a minute. Where's all my stuff?" Brittany asked herself as her crystal blue eyes scanned the inside of her dark locker. She reached a hand inside to feel around for what it was she was looking for and immediately got a look of horror on her face. Both her science notebook _and _her science textbook had been taken right out of her locker. "How could this happen?" Just then the school bell rang as everyone darted off in different directions to their first class.

"Britt, come on. We're gonna be late for first period." Jeanette said.

Brittany took one last look at her locker and gave a sigh. "Whatever." She mumbled and the followed behind her sisters after slamming her locker door shut.

Things only got worse when Brittany got to fourth period, which was science. "Class, take your seats." Mr. Lanyon instructed. "Now as you all know, we have a pop quiz. You will spend the entire class period working on it and if it is not done by the end of this class, you will be forced to stay after school to finish it."

Brittany was able to finish her test in a total of ten minutes, put it on the teacher's desk and walked back to her desk to sit down until the end of the period. The bell rang eventually and it was finally time for everyone to go. "That's the bell. You are free to go and I shall see you all on Monday." Mr. Lanyon said as everyone began to leave. Just as Brittany was walking towards the door, the teacher called her back. "Brittany, stay for a moment."

Brittany sighed silently and reluctantly hopped onto the teacher's desk. "Yeah, Mr. Lanyon?" She responded.

"Are you aware you got at least fifty percent of these questions wrong?" Mr. Lanyon asked. "May I remind you, Miss Miller that you were allowed to use your notes that we took before this test."

"I know. But it's just that when I went to my locker, both my science textbook and notebook had been taken from my locker." Brittany said.

"Well, that's not my issue now is it?" Mr. Lanyon verified sarcastically. "I'm sorry, Brittany. But I'm afraid due to the poor job you did on the test today, it will count as your final grade in this class and it will go on your permanent record."

The chippette's mouth dropped open in shock. "What?! No. No, Mr. Lanyon. Please. There has to be some other way. I'll do anything, please." Brittany pleaded.

"No, Brittany." Mr. Lanyon said firmly. "Now if you'll excuse me, I have a meeting to attend to." With that, he fled the room without another word.

At the end of when Brittany got to cheerleading practice, things instantly took a turn for the worse. "Hey, guys." Brittany greeted with a fake smile.

"Oh…. Hi, Brittany." Amber, one of the cheerleaders returned awkwardly.

"Why are you here?" Vanessa asked.

Brittany shrugged. "I am on the cheerleading squad. Why wouldn't I be here? It's cheer practice. I always come here." She reminded them, wondering why they'd asked that.

"Um…. Actually, there's something we've been meaning to tell you." Stephanie said.

"What?" Brittany questioned.

"Britt, we've given it a lot of thought and we've decided it be best if you weren't on the cheerleading squad anymore." Amber told her.

"Sorry, Brittany." Vanessa chimed in.

"I don't understand. I'm one of the best cheerleaders." Brittany said.

"But it's for the better of the team. You understand, right?" Stephanie asked.

"Yeah…. I understand." Brittany lied sadly with a nod.

"Great. We knew you would." Amber said.

"Well, I guess I'll just go home then. Bye." Brittany said and turned to walk away. Just then, her phone buzzed and it was her boyfriend, Mark texting her. Brittany hoped a text from her boyfriend would brighten her day a little. But instead it did the complete opposite. Her boyfriend had sent her an awful text message which was his way of breaking up with her. That was the last straw. She literally bolted out of the school and wasted no time with her speed.

When she finally got home, the others had already gotten home and she didn't even bother saying hi to any of them as she rushed up the steps into the bedroom. She hopped onto her pink bunk bed and laid down as she started to cry into her pillow. Why was everything going so horribly for her? But more importantly, why her? Brittany had done nothing wrong to deserve this. So why did she have to be the one to have all these bad things happen to her?

"Brittany, why are you crying?" A small, sweet voice asked suddenly. It was her sister Eleanor along with Jeanette.

"What happened?" Jeanette questioned.

Brittany looked up at them as they joined her on the bed. "This is the worst day ever." She choked out as more tears flooded down her cheeks.

"Why? What's wrong?" Eleanor replied.

The chippette shook her head and buried her face back into a pillow not wanting them to see her this way. "Oh, Brittany…. I wish you'd tell us what's wrong." Jeanette said sadly and looked down.

"Do you want anything?" Eleanor asked again. "Kleenex? Chocolate? Magazine?"

"No…. I just wanna be alone." Brittany muttered sadly.

Jeanette sighed right before her and Eleanor hopped off the bed making their way out of the room. Just as they were, Alvin approached them with a confused expression painted on his face. "What's wrong with Brittany?" He asked.

Eleanor shook her head. "She won't tell us." She responded before the two of them walked away from Alvin.

Alvin cautiously made his way into the bedroom and onto his counterpart's bed. "Britt, you okay?" He questioned.

"This is the worst day of my life." Brittany said between sniffles.

"Whatever happened, I'm sure it's not that bad." Alvin disagreed.

"Someone robbed my locker, I failed my test, I got kicked off the cheerleading team, and then I got dumped through a text." Brittany exclaimed.

"I stand corrected." Alvin replied.

Her lips started to quiver and tears formed in her eyes. "Hey. Come on. Don't cry." Alvin begged softly and pulled her into a tight embrace. "It's okay. Please don't cry. Pretty please?" But all he got for a response was muffled sniffling and loud hiccupping. "Well, it could be worse."

"How?" Brittany asked.

"No idea. But it's not." Alvin said. He suddenly got an idea and pulled out of the hug. "Hey. I just might know what'll make you feel better."

Brittany's eyes became wider than saucers if even possible as she realized what he was about to do. "Try it and I will murder you." She threatened. Her threat didn't seem to scare the red clad chipmunk at all as he crept towards her and then without warning tackled her down onto the bed proceeding to tickle her which instantly sent her into a fit of hysterical laughter. "ALHAHAHAVIN! STAHAHAHAOP!"

"No way! This is way too much fun!" Alvin laughed not bothering to stop at all. Unfortunately for him, Brittany lifted her hands above his head and pulled his hoodie over his head before pushing him down onto the bed and making a mad dash out of the room. But Alvin was quick to spring back on his feet and then ran after his counterpart. "I'm not done with you yet!"

"Guys! Help! Alvin's lost his mind !" Brittany screamed in laughter.

"You've just figured that out now?" Simon asked cocking an eyebrow.

Alvin quickly grabbed his counterpart by the waist and then started tickling her again. "GET OAHAHAHAFF ME! ALHAHAHAHVIN PLEAHAHAHASE! I CAN'T BRAHAHAHAEATH! PLEAAHAHAHASE! STAHAHAHAOP!" She laughed loudly as his fingers raced around her stomach and sides. Finally, Alvin released her.

"Don't I get a thank you?" Alvin questioned. Brittany smiled and wrapped her arms around his neck kissing him right on the lips for exactly one minute. Once they pulled apart, Alvin had a completely wacked out expression on. "I'm….. A wittle tea pwot short and stwout…." With that, he passed out onto the floor.

"How was that?" Brittany said.

**I apologize if this sucked. It was sorta last minute and I hope it was at least kinda good. But before you go, I should let you know I'll be writing plenty more stories for the chipmunks and chippettes- especially with Alvittany. So if you have any ideas, requests or suggestions for stories, just let me know cuz I'm very open to other ideas. Later guys!=)**


End file.
